A number of consumer items, such as liquid dishwashing soap, shampoo, powdered soap, etc. are sold to the consumer in rigid plastic containers. The consumer uses the product, discards the plastic container and purchases more product in a similar rigid plastic container. Recently, there has been a move to reduce the amount of plastic material discarded by selling product in flexible plastic bags to the consumer. These are generally referred to as "refills" in which the consumer, instead of discarding the rigid plastic container, merely buys a "refill" and fills the rigid plastic container with the product. The flexible plastic bag, which is made of much less plastic material, is discarded. The amount of plastic discarded is thus reduced.
One disadvantage to these flexible plastic bag "refills" is that the bag is discarded immediately and that the consumer must have previously purchased the product in a rigid plastic container. The consumer cannot, without difficulty, use the product while it is in the flexible plastic bag.
Another disadvantage with selling products in flexible plastic bags is that they are difficult to handle and to place properly on shelves e.g. on the shelves of the store selling the product. This is particularly so if the flexible plastic bag is provided with a pouring spout to assist in pouring the product out of the bag.
The prior art discloses a number of flexible bags for containing liquids or powders, including containers having pouring spouts and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,390,822 issued to Wren discloses a paper bag with an opening that forms a spout in use. The pouring spout and bag allow powdered and granulated materials to be poured from the bag. The pouring spout is disposed in the central portion of one end and when the bag is turned upside down, the weight of the contents causes that end of the bag to extend out, at which time the spout is formed. When the desired quantity of material has been dispensed from the bag, the bag may be turned over to sit upon its end until further material is required.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,128,016 issued to Ferri discloses a container having a bellows-type dispensing spout. When the container is to be shipped, the bellows is compressed allowing the overall height of the container to be substantially reduced into the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,515 issued to Booth discloses a container having a flexible plastic spout. The container is made of metal and has a rigid top wall from which a flexible plastic spout extends into the container. A removable cap is located on the spout. When the cap is removed, the spout flexes upwardly to extend outside the container, thus, providing a spout that is originally imbedded into the container but which can be subsequently pulled out of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,847 issued to Goodrich discloses a liquid container made of flexible plastic material having a central tent-like section from which a spout projects. The tent-like section can move from a retracted position to an outwardly projecting position, thereby exposing the spout.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,522 issued to Chlystun also discloses a container having a collapsible pouring spout on the top portion thereof. The spout is imbedded within the container and can subsequently be pulled out using the cap, thereby allowing the contents of the container to be poured. The cover of the pouring spout has a frictionally engaging cap whereby the pouring spout can be tightly reclosed and the contents retained for future use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,425 issued to Cabernoch discloses a nursing container made of flexible plastic material. The container includes a nipple and the walls of the container are folded back to enclose the nipple within the walls. When the nursing container is to be used, a seal is removed, thereby exposing the nipple.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,205 issued to Hammond et al also discloses a nursing container made of flexible material. The container includes a nipple that is constructed so that it is retracted into the container. When the nipple is to be used, a seal is removed and the nipple is extended out of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,260 issued to During discloses a container made of flexible plastic. The container has a spout that is not retracted into the container.